


NSFW Alphabet - Nickelodeon Shows

by Jsounds



Series: NSFW ABC [7]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV), Drake & Josh, iCarly
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), ABC, Anal Sex, Based on iCarly, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Breeding, Car Sex, Closet Sex, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Fucking, Gag reflex, Gay Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, Intimacy, Kinks, Kitchen Sex, Lube, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Messy, Missionary Position, Nerdiness, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Paint Kink, Penis Size, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Quickies, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexting, Top - Freeform, botTom, nsfw abc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: From Drake Parker to Big Time Rush, ruin your childhood and learn what these boys were into...
Relationships: Drake Parker/Reader, Freddie Benson/Reader, Kendall Knight/Reader, Spencer Shay/Reader
Series: NSFW ABC [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587622
Kudos: 49





	1. Drake Parker

A - After Sex

• When Drake’s finished, he’ll usually flop into bed and fall asleep pretty quickly. He's not much of a pillow talker, but he's happy to cuddle.

B - Bottom or Top

• Drake’s almost exclusively a top. He likes to be the one in charge - being the dominant one in your relationship. He's cocky but he has the skills to be.

C - Cum

• If he's not breeding you, Drake will finish on your face. He enjoys being able to degrade you like that - making you kneel down before him.

D - Dress Up

• Drake actually really enjoys dressing up. He enjoys pretending to be Spiderman in some tight spandex or even pretending to be one of the Blues Brothers for you.

E - Experience

• Drake’s had a lot of experience. He's the school slut - sleeping around with all the jocks, cheerleaders, geeks and nerds. He knows exactly what he's doing and how to drive you wild.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Drake’s favourite is the ass. He’ll casually eat you out as you're watching TV, like you're his popcorn. He just can't get enough of it. He’ll squeeze it as you're walking down the school corridors and stare at it during class.

G - Gag Reflex

• Drake has had a lot of practice so his gag reflex is pretty decent now - after all the cock sucking he’d do at band practices.  
• Now he can take about 8 and a half inches before choking.

H - Hair

• Drake's still a young dude so he doesn't have a lot of body hair. He has a decent trail, though which he keeps well maintained.

I - Intimacy

• Drake’s not used to being very intimate. He tries to keep the very chilled, uncaring persona but once he trusts you, he’ll slowly start opening up more. He just finds it a bit embarrassing.

J - Jerking

• Of course Drake jerks off almost any chance he gets - he won't just wait around for you. If he needs to bust a nut, he will.

K - Kinks

• Drake has a food kink. He loves to eat chocolate, cream or just straight up sugar off your body. It turns him on so much.

L - Lube

• Drake always has a bottle of lube in his bedside table but that doesn't mean he always uses it. If you've been a bad boy, he’ll give you a rough fuck without it.

M - Massages

• Drake doesn't like receiving massages. He just doesn't like sitting still for so long.  
• On the other hand, if he begins trying to give you a massage, he’ll be fucking you within seconds. How is he supposed to resist with your naked ass right there?

N - Nopes

• Drake just doesn't want a crazy person. He's dating some weird psychos in the past - he'd rather just have someone who's pretty chill and down to fuck.

O - Oral

• Drake will eat you out every day he can. He loves it so much - it's addictive to him. It's the best candy he's ever had. You'll be bending over so much it'll become second nature.  
• Drake will face fuck you so much, your gag reflex will become so much more resilient. He loves to dominate you and face fucking you is just one of the ways he does it.

P - Position/Place

• Drake loves to fuck you in the school supply closet. He managed to steal one of the keys and fucks you in there almost every lunch break, secretly hoping someone can hear you moaning his name on the otherside of the door.  
• He loves to do it doggy and missionary, but at the end of the day, he doesn't care too much so long as he's inside you.

Q - Quickies

• Drake loves quickies - the more spontaneous the better. One moment you'll be relaxing, the next he’ll have your pants off and his cock inside you making you scream.

R - Risky

• Drake’s incredibly risky. He loves to fuck you in his car on a busy road or in the school in the middle of the day. He loves the thrill of being caught or heard and watching your nervous face as you think someone’s coming.

S - Sexts

• You'll get a dick pic almost every day that you two aren't together - and he’ll expect some ass pics in return. He wants to get off with you, even when he can't touch you.

T - Toys

• Drake’s too young to actually go out and buy sex toys, however he does use cucumbers on you when you guys wanna mix things up.

U - Underwear

• Drake wears lots of really tight boxer briefs, showing off his sexy bulge that he knows makes your mouth water.  
• He usually buys you jockstraps he'd like you to wear, then at the end of the day you can give it back for him to smell.

V - Volume

• Drake’s pretty loud - lots of dirty talking and animalistic grunts. However, he tries not to drown out your own moans.

W - Wrecking Ball

• Drake will leave hickeys all over your skin, rip buttons off your shirt and make your lips swell from the rough kisses.  
• He’ll fuck you on top of homework and leave cum stains on your clothes without any guilt.

X - XRay

• Drake has a thick, 7 and a half inch uncut cock which he just loves to slap your face with.  
• He keeps his hair neatly trimmed around his dick.

Y - Yeps

• If you ever want Drake to fuck you, all you have to do is obviously check him out. He loves the idea of you completely objectifying him - making him feel so desired.

Z - Zest

• There's no question. Drake is always, always, always ready to fuck you and is just waiting for the excuse to get you undressed.


	2. Freddie Benson

A - After Sex

• Freddie will look after you. He’ll ask if there's anything you need or want, before pulling you into a cuddle. He’ll ask about your day, have a little pillowtalk, before finally drifting off to sleep.

B - Bottom or Top

• Freddie’s verse. To begin with, he can be quite submissive but when he gets more confident, you'll discover his dominant side as well.

C - Cum

• Freddie’s a bit of a cum slut. He loves to swallow and taste your cum - drain your balls. He also loves to watch you do the same to him.

D - Dress Up

• Freddie loves to dress up as things from Galaxy Wars and will even let you fuck him in the iCarly costumes if you'd like.

E - Experience

• Freddie doesn't have a lot of experience. He wasn't exactly smooth with the boys and girls of Ridgeway, but give him some time and his confidence will grow.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Freddie loves nipples. He loves licking, sucking, biting and pinching them. He could spend ages just playing with them.

G - Gag Reflex

• Freddie has an amateurish gag reflex. He can take about 6 and a half inches before gagging, but give him time and he’ll get better.

H - Hair

• Freddie’s very intimate. He's very protective over you and will wanna talk problems through with you.

J - Jerking

• Freddie’s a horny, teenaged boy so of course he’ll be jerking off in his bedroom when you don't spend nights together.

K - Kinks

• Freddie loves to film you both as you have sex. He likes to be able to go back to it when you're away, sometimes he’ll even create multiple camera angles.

L - Lube

• You and Freddie will always use lube, so that neither of you get hurt or are uncomfortable.

M - Massages

• Freddie’s pretty good with massages, actually. When you first ask for one, he’ll do a bit of research so he knows exactly what to do to make you feel good.

N - Nopes

• Freddie just really hates boring people. His entire life revolves around excitement, weirdness and random skits - so if you're a bland person he can't stand it.

O - Oral

• Freddie’s gotten really good at blowjobs. After enough practice, he becomes quite the pro with a skilful tongue and eager mouth.  
• Freddie enjoys eating ass. He makes sure to do a thorough job, making sure you're nice and ready for when he fucks you.  
• He much prefers being eaten out, though. He loves feeling your tongue inside him.

P - Position/Place

• Sometimes if Carly and Spencer are away, he’ll use his spare key to fuck you on the iCarly set.  
• Freddie loves doing it missionary - being able to see your face is important to him.

Q - Quickies

• Freddie quite loves to have a quickie. Sometimes before school you both end up getting too horny and will end up having a quick fuck in the shower or in the toilets between classes.

R - Risky

• Freddie doesn't like to play it too risky but he can usually be convinced to fuck in the school’s out of order toilet stalls.

S - Sexts

• You and Freddie will often video chat each other when you're apart so you can jerk off together.

T - Toys

• Freddie's simply not old enough to own sex toys, however he has used some makeshift dildos before.

U - Underwear

• Freddie wears a lot of boxer briefs with different prints on them, from weird polka dots to pizza slices. They’re pretty dorky but cute.

V - Volume

• Freddie can moan quite loudly, especially when he's on bottom. Usually when you guys are fucking with his Mom in the apartment, he has to muffle himself with a pillow.

W - Wrecking Ball

• Freddie doesn't make much of a mess. He won't rip clothes off or knock shit over, but he might throw his homework off his desk if he's feeling particularly ‘crazy’.

X - XRay

• Freddie’s cock grows into a nice, uncut 7 inches.  
• He keeps it shaved, liking it to look neat.

Y - Yep

• Freddie loves it when you indulge him on his nerdy rants about technology or even his dorky films.

Z - Zest

• Freddie’s a horny teenager, so he's almost always ready to fuck.


	3. Kendall Knight

A - After Sex  
• Kendall isn’t much of a pillowtalker. He prefers to just give you a cuddle - being your big spoon. He wants to hold you close and make you feel protected.

B - Bottom or Top  
• Kendall’s pretty versatile. He really enjoys it both ways, for different reasons. If he always topped or always bottomed, he’d get pretty bored, pretty quickly.

C - Cum  
• When he’s on top, Kendall prefers to shoot his loads onto your chest and stomach. He loves to watch it drip down your body, then lick it up afterwards.  
• Meanwhile, bottom-Kendall loves it when you finish inside him. He loves how it feels, to have your cum flood his insides. Usually he’ll get a buttplug to keep it inside him.

D - Dress Up  
• Kendall doesn’t mind dressing up every now and then for you. He struggles to take himself too seriously when he does it though.  
• He does quite enjoy the ‘bodyguard’ scenario.

E - Experience  
• Kendall and the band have been fucking for as long as he can remember, so he’s become quite the expert in bed now. He’ll get kind of nervous when you both start dating, because he doesn’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but once he knows what you’re into, he’s as confident as ever.

F - Favourite Bodypart  
• Kendall really loves a sexy pair of thighs. Whenever he sees them he just wants to feel them wrapped around his neck, forcing his head to stay in position while he worships whoever they belong to.

G - Gag Reflex  
• Thanks to his practice with the bandmates, Kendall can swallow just about 9 inches before choking, not that he gagging on meat.

H - Hair  
• Kendall has a patch of hair on his chest, which he’s quietly happy with - it makes him feel more sexier.  
• He also has a thin, narrow trail that he keeps well maintained.

I - Intimacy  
• Kendall’s extremely loving. He's a hopeless romantic and wants to spend every day spoiling you if he can.  
• He’s really protective too, which you’ll sense when he holds you close. 

J - Jerking  
• Kendall’s pretty horny, so if you're not there then he’ll probably end up whipping out his cock and nut to pictures he took of you at the pool. 

K - Kinks

• Kendall’s a sucker for using bounds. Whether it's him or you being tied to the bed, he loves it. He loves the submission and the control - nothing turns him on more.  
• He also really enjoys being able to fuck you in front of the band. He’s a bit of an exhibitionist, and loves making James, Carlos and Logan watch as you both fuck - although they usually end up joining in anyway. 

L - Lube  
• When he’s on top, Kendall will almost always use lube because he wouldn’t want to hurt you, unless you specifically ask otherwise.  
• However, when he’s bottoming, Kendall’s very used to having his rough fucks with James that he’s not even bothered about using lube. 

M - Massages  
• Kendall isn’t too into massages. Maybe every now and then you’ll both go to the spa in Palm Springs and treat yourselves, but it’s not usually Kendall’s thing. 

N - Nopes  
• Kendall absolutely hates drama queens. He doesn’t want to be dragged into stupid arguments or trying to understand the next insignificant problems that someone’s blown way out of proportion. Especially as he’s already having to deal with the band’s chaotic nature on a daily basis.

O - Oral  
• Kendall’s become quite the expert in sucking cock, perhaps the best in the band. The way his tongue can go up and down your cock and how he can keep up when you fuck his throat is genuinely impressive. He can milk you dry.  
• He loves getting sucked off first thing in the morning as well. When he wakes up he’ll usually ask you to go down and take care of his morning wood, or suggest 69ing each other.  
• Kendall’s tongue is incredible at eating you out, too. It can go surprisingly deep and he does a very thorough job of it. 

P - Position/Place

• Kendall’s exhibitionist side of him shows when he takes you down to the pool in Palm Springs at night, to fuck you in the water. He loves the thrill of being caught as he fucks you passionately against the pool’s wall.  
• When he’s bottoming, Kendall likes it doggy style. He loves being railed into from behind, forcing him to focus solely on the feeling of his prostate being bashed.  
• However, when Kendall tops, he prefers it missionary. He wants to be able to kiss you while he’s throbbing inside you, or look into your eyes as he breeds you raw.

Q - Quickies  
• Kendall loves a quicky every now and then. Not all the time, because he prefers when it lasts a long time. But sometimes, before he has to go to the studio, Kendall will quickly fuck you in the shower so he can be on time for Gustavo.

R - Risky  
• As mentioned before, Kendall’s quite an exhibitionist. Usually he’ll risk fucking around Palm Springs, whether it be in the supply closets or on the deck chairs at the dead of night. He doesn’t want to be too crazy because he wouldn’t want you to be in trouble, but he’ll certainly convince you to fuck in the recording booth at Roque Records.

S - Sexts  
• It’s very rare that you will be separated from Kendall, but when you are he’ll usually ask to video chat so that you can both jerk off together. He’ll usually find something to push into his hole for you to watch.

T - Toys  
• Kendall has a couple dildos he enjoys being squeezed into his hole whilst you’re already inside him. His favourite is the 8 inch, black and red striped dildo, as it’s the band’s colours.

U - Underwear  
• Usually Kendall’s wearing boxer briefs. He likes the darker colours - he owns a lot of black pairs that fit his ass nicely.

V - Volume  
• Kendall moans pretty loudly when he’s bottoming. He’ll whimper and whine and beg for more.  
• When he’s topping, though, Kendall quietens down, preferring to hear you instead. He’ll grunt and whisper dirty things in your ear, heavily breathing against your neck.

W - Wrecking Ball  
• Kendall can get pretty messy. He’ll throw all the shit off his desk in order to fuck you on it, clothes will be thrown all over the room and you’ll often wake up to hickeys littered across your skin.

X - XRay  
• Kendall has a long, 8 inch, uncut cock that curves up ever so slightly.  
• He keeps it trimmed around the base and on his balls, preferring the more ‘neat’ look.

Y - Yep  
• Kendall just really loves it when you’re supportive of not just him, but his band as well. He wants to know that not only do you have his back, but you have theirs’ too. He wants to see you as part of their family.

Z - Zest  
• Kendall’s pretty horny, so he’s almost always ready to fuck. He’s usually just waiting for you to give him ‘the look’ and then he’ll pounce.


	4. Spencer Shay

A - After Sex

• Spencer’s huge on the cuddling. He's a big softy and just wants to hold you in his arms and give you lots of kisses.

B - Bottom or Top

• It really depends on who you are, so Spencer’s pretty versatile. He can give as good as he takes and is as enthusiastic to do both.

C - Cum

• Spencer usually prefers to paint your body white. I wants to cum on your body and then rub it into your skin - he loves it.

D - Dress Up

• Spencer loves to create his own roleplay outfits for you - especially when it's from his favourite video games or movies.

E - Experience

• Somehow, Spencer was always bringing home men and women back to the apartment using his weird charm. So he knows exactly what he's doing and how to pleasure you.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Spencer really loves your feet. He has a foot fetish and he utterly adores yours’. He loves rubbing them, cleaning them and hopes to God you won't put socks on.

G - Gag Reflex

• Spencer's got a pretty decent gag reflex. He can take up to 8 inches before choking on a cock - but he doesn't mind it.

H - Hair

• Spencer’s not a very hairy dude out of choice. He looks older than he feels with it.  
• However, he does keep his nice, sexy, narrow trail.

I - Intimacy

• Spencer is such a big fan of cuddles. He will snuggle up to you for hours and hold you close. He's also surprisingly good when it comes to advice. He really knows how to look after you.

J - Jerking

• If you're not around and Spencer's bored, he’ll probably end up jerking off. He likes to bookmark porn videos to watch when you're away for the night.

K - Kinks

• Spencer loves getting really messy. Whether it be covering your body in paint, wet clay, chalk or even food - he just loves it.

L - Lube

• Spencer always uses lube, if he can. He never wants to hurt you or get too rough.  
• However, if he's bottoming, he doesn't mind at all.

M - Massages

• Spencer loves to give you foot massages, of course. Every now and then he’ll give you a full body massage as well, if you really want one.

N - Nopes

• Spencer hates boring, pretentious, posh people. He absolutely hates it. Spencer’s a big, quirky goofball and all he wants is someone to be a big quirky goofball with.

O - Oral

• Spencer loves 69ing. More often than not, when he gets bored you'll both end up deepthroating each other.  
• He won't face fuck you unless you really want to, mostly because he'd never want to accidentally hurt you. However, if you'd like to fuck his throat, he won't complain.

P - Position/Place

• Spencer loves fucking you on the kitchen counter for some reason. If Carly’s out, it gives him the perfect opportunity to get wild in the kitchen.  
• Spencer doesn't mind what position you do, so long as you don't do it too much. He likes to keep it fresh and interesting.

Q - Quickies

• Spencer loves a quickie. He thinks they're a lot of fun. He likes it when you suddenly pounce on him and ride his cock before Carly might walk in on you.

R - Risky

• Spencer quite enjoys playing it a bit risky. He won't go too far, but he doesn't mind a quick blowjob in the Groovy Smoothie restroom.

S - Sexts

• Spencer loves it when you send nudes. Sometimes he’ll even draw them, when he's particularly bored and horny.

T - Toys

• Spencer’s actually made a lot of his own sex toys and they're usually better than the store-bought ones. Especially his fleshlights.

U - Underwear

• Spencer wears a lot of brightly coloured boxer briefs. Some of them, like his socks, even light up in neon colours which is pretty fun.

V - Volume

• Spencer’s pretty loud. Lots of moaning and grunting. He's also very complimentary, saying how hot you are and how good you're doing.

W - Wrecking Ball

• Spencer's always a big mess but that's just how he likes it. Clothes are thrown everywhere, various stains will be left on the bed sheets and you’re bound to have paint in your hair for a couple days.

X - XRay

• Spencer has a beautiful 9 inch, uncut cock with a nice pair of low hanging balls.  
• He keeps it neatly trimmed and groomed, treating it like an art piece.

Y - Yeps

• If you can make him laugh, he’ll quickly fall in love with you. He wants to be able to have a good time with you, so if you can make him giggle, he'll probably lean in for the kiss afterwards.

Z - Zest

• Spencer’s usually always ready to fuck, so long as Carly doesn't need him.


End file.
